Happy Birthday!
by asuka seira
Summary: Kado ulang tahun yang sangat istimewa dari Jin BTS.


"Happy Birthday!"

Character: Jin x reader (bias boleh diganti dengan bias reader sendiri)  
Disclaimer: Kim Seok Jin, tetaplah milik orangtuanya, BigHit Entertainment, BTS, dan milik semua A.R.M.Y.  
Genre: Romance (?)  
Warning: Typo (?), gaje, absurd Happy reading!

Ketika aku baru bangun tidur, seseorang mengucapkan "Selamat pagi!" tepat berada di depan wajahku dengan senyum terindahnya.

Dengan reaksi tak percaya yang sungguh dahsyat, aku mengucek kedua mataku. 'Asli, nyata, tapi tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi,' pikirku.

"Kamu tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya seseorang itu yang membuat aku lebih tak percaya dari sebelumnya.

'Hah, dia bisa bicara? Tidak mungkin, ini benar-benar tidak mungkin!' teriakku dalam hati.

"A,,,apa kamu jin?" akhirnya suara bisa keluar dari tenggorokanku. Benar, saat ini yang ada di depanku, yang mengucapkan "Selamat pagi!" padaku adalah orang yang mirip sekali dengan Kim Seok Jin a.k.a Jin BTS. Kalian pasti tahu kan BTS? Bangtan Sonyeondan a.k.a Bangtan Boys, boyband asal Korea. Iya, dari semua member BTS, Jin adalah biasku.

"Tentu saja, apa kamu lupa dengan wajah biasmu sendiri?" jawab Jin dengan memasang pose sok kerennya.

"Nggak, maksudku apa kamu jin? Jin sejenis iblis, hantu, setan, pocong, genderuwo...?" tanyaku masih tak percaya, karena mungkin saja dia jin yang menyamar menjadi Jin.

"Sungguh tidak sopan. Kamu menyebut aku iblis? Apa benar wajahku terlihat seperti iblis?" tanyanya sambil ber-aegyo.

'Oh my God! Apa aku masih hidup? Apa ini di surga? Atau ini cuma mimpi. Iya, ini pasti hanya mimpi atau orang biasa menyebutnya Lucid dream.'

"Coba kamu berputar tiga kali, angkat tanganmu di depan dada, dan ucapkan "guk"!"  
'Karena ini Lucid dream, dia pasti akan menuruti semua perintahku kan?'

"Setelah kamu menyebut aku iblis. Kali ini kamu menyuruhku menjadi anjing? Wah, keterlaluan sekali," katanya memelas. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya begitu.

"Ok, kalau kamu memang Jin BTS, coba nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku!" perintahku pada Jin dan dia mulai menyanyikan lagu Awake.

Maybe I, I can never fly jeogi jeo kkoccipdeulcheoreom nalgael dan geotcheoreomeun an dwae Maybe I, I can't touch the sky geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo dallyeobogo sipeo jogeum deo

Mungkin aku, Aku tidak pernah bisa terbang Aku tidak bisa terbang seperti kelopak bunga di sana Atau seolah aku punya sayap Mungkin aku, Aku tidak bisa menyentuh langit Namun, aku ingin meregangkan tanganku Aku ingin berlari, sedikit lebih

Wide awake wide awake wide awake Don't cry Wide awake wide awake wide awake No lie Wide awake wide awake wide awake Don't cry Wide awake wide awake wide awake No lie

Terjaga terjaga terjaga Jangan menangis Terjaga terjaga terjaga Jangan bohong Terjaga terjaga terjaga Jangan menangis Terjaga terjaga terjaga Jangan bohong

'Sungguh, aku bisa gila. Dia memanglah Jin BTS yang selama ini ku kenal. Bahkan suaranya yang sekarang sedang menyanyi live di depanku bisa membuat aku meleleh.'  
"Tunggu, kalau kamu Jin BTS bagaimana kamu bisa Bahasa Indonesa? Mana Ayah dan Ibuku? Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bagaimana cara kamu masuk ke kamarku?" tanyaku menggebu-gebu.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu! Aku sudah belajar Bahasa Indonesia. Yah, meski agak kaku, tapi aku berhasil menguasainya. Ayah dan Ibumu sudah pergi kerja. Tidak penting kenapa dan bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini. Yang terpenting, aku senang bisa melihat wajah bangun tidurmu. Dengan rambut yang berantakan dan bekas iler di kedua pipi," kata Jin sambil menahan tawa.

"Hah, apa? Aku nggak pernah tidur sampai ileran kok!" jawabku sewot sambil merapikan rambut dan mengusap kedua pipiku. Malu banget rasanya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Ehm, bersiap-siaplah, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan yang enak sekali," ujarnya sambil mengusap puncak rambutku dengan lembut. Lalu dia pun beranjak pergi.

Aku masih takut kalau ini hanya mimpi. Ku tarik lengan Jin untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Jangan pergi! Walaupun mimpi aku tak keberatan. Tapi bisakah kamu tinggal lebih lama?" tanyaku sambil menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba ingin menyeruak keluar dari mataku.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menghilang. Jadi bersiap-siaplah, aku tunggu kamu di ruang makan," Jin berusaha menenangkanku dan sesuatu yang tak kusangka, dia mengecup lembut pipiku. Kemudian dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku merelakan kepergiannya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes begitu saja dari mataku. Aku tak tahan lagi untuk membendungnya. Bahkan bila ini mimpi, aku sudah cukup merasa bahagia. Segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, mandi sambil menyanyikan lagu Jin BTS, Awake.

Mitneun ge anya beotyeoboneun geoya Hal su itneun ge na igeosppuniraseo Meomulgo sipeo deo kkumkkugo sipeo Geuraedo marya tteonal ttaega dwaetneungeol

Ini bukan berarti bahwa aku percaya itu Tapi yang aku ingin mencoba bertahan Karena ini adalah semua yang aku bisa lakukan Aku ingin tetap Aku ingin bermimpi lebih banyak Meski begitu, apa yang kukatakan adalah Bahwa sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkannya

Yeah it's my truth It's my truth ontong sangcheotuseongigessji But it's my fate It's my fate geuraedo balbeodungchigo sipeo

Ya itu kebenaranku Itu kebenaranku Aku akan ditutupi dengan luka di sekujur tubuh Tapi itu takdirku Ini takdirku Namun, aku ingin berjuang dan melawan

Maybe I, I can never fly jeogi jeo kkoccipdeulcheoreom nalgael dan geotcheoreomeun an dwae Maybe I, I can't touch the sky geuraedo son ppeotgo sipeo dallyeobogo sipeo jogeum deo

Mungkin aku, Aku tidak pernah bisa terbang Aku tidak bisa terbang seperti kelopak bunga di sana Atau seolah aku punya sayap Mungkin aku, Aku tidak bisa menyentuh langit Namun, aku ingin meregangkan tanganku Aku ingin berlari, sedikit lebih

Selesai mandi, aku memakai baju yang menurutku paling cantik. Berdandan, padahal biasanya aku jarang melakukannya. Memakai parfum favoritku, diantara deretan parfum yang aku punya. Setelah kurasa aku sudah jadi wanita paling cantik di rumah ini, setelah Ibuku. Haha, maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku tidak sepercaya diri orang-orang. Dan aku tidak mau jadi anak durhaka yang dengan sombongnya berkata kalau lebih cantik dari Ibunya. Peace! Kemudian aku keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jin. Maksudku di sini Jin BTS, bukan jin iblis. Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat Jin akan menghilang. Walau rasanya sakit, tapi aku mencoba untuk ikhlas.

Aku duduk dengan memiringkan wajahku di atas meja ruang makan. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Lagipula ini kan hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang hanya sesaat, meski begitu aku ingin ini menjadi mimpi yang paling indah.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya? Maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit masalah dengan dapurmu," kata Jin yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku. Mengikuti gayaku yang memiringkan wajah di atas meja. Dan wajah kami pun berhadapan. Dekat sekali, sangat dekat. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas. Mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"K,,,kamu belum menghilang?" tanyaku gelagapan, karena dia benar-benar membuatku kaget dan blushing dadakan.

"Kamu ingin aku pergi? Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang," jawabnya dengan ekspresi cemberut, tapi lucu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi kamu sudah masak apa untukku?" aku baru sadar kalau antara dapur dan ruang makan dipisahkan oleh tembok. Dan tadi aku tidak mencari Jin di dapur, karena aku pikir dia memang sudah menghilang.

"Tunggu sebentar," Jin mulai mengambil makanan yang dimasaknya di dapur dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan satu per satu.

"Wah, kamu menyiapkan semua ini untukku?" aku terperangah, karena makanannya terlihat sangat lezat. Aku tahu sih kalau Jin itu pintar memasak, tapi ini benar-benar amazing! Melebihi ekspektasiku.

"Tentu saja, makanlah sepuasmu!" ujar Jin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Aku makan dengan lahap. Dan benar, ini sangat enak. Ada steak daging sapi, capjay ala Jin, spageti, sup daging, dan makanan yang menggugah selera lainnya. Jin duduk di sampingku dengan menopang dagu sambil menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Sepertinya dari tadi dia memandangiku terus. Karena makanannya sangat enak, dia jadi kuabaikan. Ketika aku sadar dan meliriknya dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Uhuk,,,uhuk,,," aku tersedak.

Dengan cepat Jin mengambilkan air minum yang ada di dekatnya dan menyodorkan kepadaku. Jin membantu meminumkannya padaku. "Pelan-pelanlah kalau makan!" kata Jin lembut.

"Uhuk,,, ke,,,kenapa dari tadi kamu hanya memandangiku? Kamu juga harus ikut makan," kataku setelah berhasil mengatasi masalah di tenggorokanku.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu makan itu sudah membuat aku kenyang," jawab Jin, dan aku kembali meneruskan acara makanku.

"Ah, kenyangnya," kataku setelah selesai makan. Sudah lama aku tak makan selahap dan sebanyak ini.

"Sering-seringlah makan seperti ini. Kau tahu, badanmu itu sangat kurus. Mungkin kalau aku jadi anjing, aku akan menjilatimu. Karena kamu mirip sekali dengan tulang. Haha," kata Jin mencoba membuat lelucon.

Aku hanya memasang ekspresi menboong. "Hahaha," tawaku garing. Dia benar-benar Jin yang aku kenal. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun Jin orang yang sangat garing.

"Garing ya? Hahaha," tanya Jin yang sekarang tawanya jadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Normalnya, orang pasti akan malu dan canggung kan? Tapi tidak dengan Jin. Dia malah tertawa dan tetap berusaha membuat orang lain tersenyum dengan tingkah lucunya.

"Kalau kamu jadi anjing, aku lebih memilih jadi majikanmu. Supaya aku bisa mengelus-elusmu seperti ini," kataku sambil mengelus rambut Jin, rambutnya halus sekali dan wangi.  
Jin tidak merespon perkataanku. Ekspresinya berubah, dia menatapku serius. Tidak, aku belum siap untuk melakukan itu. Maksudku, aku tidak siap dia menatapku seperti ini. Kupikir aku sudah kelewatan sekarang. Walau hanya mimpi, aku tetap harus jaga sikap kan?

"Maaf!" ucapku kemudian. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya. Bukannya menjawab, Jin menggenggam dan mencium tanganku. Kemudian berkata, "Tutup matamu sebentar!" Tanpa bertanya alasannya, kuturuti perkataan Jin. Sepertinya dia kembali menuju dapur. Aku bisa mendengarnya dari langkah kaki Jin. Ku pikir dia akan menciumku. Haha, pikiranku pendek sekali. Jangan mengaharapkan lebih dari ini. Ingat, aku harus menjaga sikapku.

"Sekarang buka matamu!" bisik Jin di telingaku.

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Di depanku sudah ada kue ulang tahun yang dihias dengan sangat cantik. Aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku, karena Jin yang datang tiba-tiba entah darimana.

"Happy birthday!" ucap Jin lalu mencium keningku. So sweet, tak kusangka Jin bisa seromantis ini.  
"Sekarang tiup lilinnya!" lanjut Jin.

Kupejamkan mataku untuk berdo'a dan kutiup lilinnya. Kemudian kulihat Jin di sebelahku. Perlahan tubuhnya menghilang. "Terima kasih!" ucapku sambil terisak. Kupikir ini sudah saatnya aku merelakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Bahwa Jin yang ada di depanku hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"Selamat tinggal!" kata Jin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang. Dia mengatakannya sambil pose kiss bye ala Jin. Di suasana yang sedih begini, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa, tersenyum, dan menangis jadi satu. Apa mungkin aku sudah gila?

Dari awal aku sudah merelakannya pergi. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Walau Jin hanya mimpi, hanya sebuah ilusi, tapi dia tetap ada di hati.

Aku menatap kue ulang tahunku dengan sendu. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahku ke meja. Menangis sepuasku, sampai kurasakan sedikit guncangan di tubuhku. Seseorang memanggilku.

"Nduk, bangun Nduk! Kamu mimpi apa sih sampai menangis begitu?" tanya Ibuku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku masih di kamar dengan selimut yang acak-acakan, rambut tak karuan, dan mungkin iler yang ada di kedua pipiku seperti kata Jin. Bedanya, sekarang mataku jadi sembab.

"Tidak Bu, hanya saja tadi aku mimpi indah sekali," jawabku ngeles.

"Mimpi indah kok malah nangis?" tanya Ibuku lagi. Aku hanya terkekeh geli, karena tidak mungkin aku menjawabnya jujur. Bisa-bisa dikira anaknya ini sudah tidak waras.

Tiba-tiba Ayahku datang dengan membawa kue tart sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.  
"Selamat ulang tahun Nduk!" ucap Ibuku sambil memelukku erat.

Ayah juga mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun!" padaku kemudian mengecup keningku.

Harusnya aku bersyukur kan mempunyai keluarga yang sayang padaku seperti mereka. Dan ini bukan mimpi, ilusi, atau halusinasi. Mereka nyata alias asli.

Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup sampai saat ini. Terima kasih untuk orangtua yang selalu menyayangiku. Dan terima kasih Jin, untuk mimpi yang indah. Walau ini hanya mimpi. Walau kau jauh di sana. Walau kau tak mengenalku. Walau kau sulit untuk digapai. Tapi aku percaya kamu yang selalu berjuang untuk hidupmu di duniamu demi Army juga. Jadi aku juga akan berjuang untuk hidupku di duniaku sendiri demi kamu juga.

~The End~

A/N:  
\- Cerita berdasarkan pengalaman author yg mimpi bertemu bias, dibumbui dengan imajinasi seorang fangirl alay.  
\- Lirik lagu dan terjemahan Jin - Awake source google.  
\- Cover picture source pinterest, dengan sedikit editan.


End file.
